


Into the Darkness

by PhenomAngel



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, graveyard, haunted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhenomAngel/pseuds/PhenomAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kristen is stuck inside one of her nightmares and Bray Wyatt isn't letting her leave anytime soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Darkness

Into the darkness. A path illuminated by swaying lanterns. I looked for the gravestone, screaming for Dean to wake me up. I was lost in this world of the dead.  
  
Fog surrounded me as I continued down the small path. I heard his voice, Bray Wyatt's voice, singing softly to me, sending chills down my spine.  
  
"I've got your whole world in my hands," the voice was a whisper on the wind. I was scared, I just wanted to go home. He had tried to _fix_ Dean, kidnapped me, and used Leneah's inner Demons against us and herself. I'm just happy she's home, but why haven't my nightmares gone away?  
  
I've come to this nightmare graveyard a lot, looking for a gravestone, but every time I'm here Dean ends up waking me up because in the real world I'm screaming for someone to save me.  
  
Tonight was no different; I'm scared. I pressed on though, looking at some of the other broken and dismantled gravestones.  
  
"Your whole world," his voice froze me in place, it wasnt a whisper this time.  
  
I spun on my heels and he was standing directly behind me, holding a lantern up to his face, he smiled and laughed. I screamed and ran. I ran down that stone path before tripping over an uneven surface and ramming into a gravestone.  
  
I felt blood trickle down my face and off my chin, everything was starting to spin. I gripped the gravestone as a small light lit up the words engraved into the stone:  
  
_Kristen Calaway_  
_April 11, 1995 - January 7, 2014_  
_Rest In Peace_  
  
"N-No," I pushed away from the stone as the fog enclosed around me and Wyatt began speaking in another language. "Shut up! Leave me alone!" I cried, covering my ears. The wounds they inflicted on me a few months ago began to burn.  
  
"Are you scared?" Bray said and one by one surrounding lanterns died down. "Dean isn't here to save you. He can't see you cry or hear you scream."  
  
"Please go away!" I cried.  
  
"But there is _one_ thing you can do, Miss. Calaway." I stood slowly, my body trembling. Out from the fog ahead of me, Bray Wyatt slowly walked towards me, his smile was gone.  
  
"Run."  
  
And I did.


End file.
